


maybe there's nothing after midnight

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :D, Angst, F/M, M/M, ok this is all angst no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@arzaylea: drag me through hell if it meant i could hold your hand</p>
<p>or,</p>
<p>the one where Michael realises that he's not jealous of Luke, but of Arzaylea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe there's nothing after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i've been gone a while but here i am again i hope you like this ayyyyy the timeline is a little messed up i rearranged the timing of the tweets to fit the story but oh well i'd like to think that this happened. the title is from jet black heart by 5sos and i love michael my baby

_@arzaylea:_ _drag me through hell if it meant i could hold your hand_

Michael inhales sharply as he scrolls through Arzaylea’s twitter, bitterly swiping at his screen but not too hard, he doesn’t want to _hurt_ his phone or anything, maybe just Arzaylea. Perhaps not, he thinks she could probably win if they had a fight, Michael’s weak like that, and he’s been raised not to hit girls so that’s that.

 

But still, he can’t help the rush of anger as he reads conspiracy theories about Arzaylea and Luke on tumblr. He doesn’t know why, he _knows_ that her and Luke have been fucking around for a few months now, but holding hands in front of the press is the next level. Probably a real relationship.

 

Michael tells himself he’s bitter because he had to find out about ‘Larzaylea’ (as the fans dubbed it) through aggressive tweets from fans demanding for him to break them up and fix ‘Muke’.

 

He moves on to read more posts, and he can hear himself yelling for her to pay her rent. Fingers hovering over the ‘ask’ button, he almost sends a pitying ask to Arzaylea’s ex. He’s about to send it when his bed dips and Luke’s climbing in, with a dazed look in his eyes and smelling like sex. Michael hates it, and huffs indignantly before squawking for Luke to get out of his bed.

 

Luke must notice that something’s wrong with Michael, even through his drunken stupor and dazed look in his eyes. He grins, blinks slowly before snuggling closer into Michael, attempting to solve all of Michael’s problems through cuddles. It usually works, but not now, when Luke’s the _cause_ of the problem.

 

Luke falls asleep on Michael, and stays asleep even as Michael pries himself from Luke’s loose grip. He then proceeds to post the most condescending tweet he can manage at 2am, a lyric from a song about panic attacks.

 

_@Michael5SOS:_ _why do i feel so numb..? is it something to do with where I come from?_

Michael almost _wants_ Luke to see it in the morning, and realise that it’s about him, and feel bad. He’s so incredibly bitter, and starts referring to Arzaylea and Luke as Iggy and Lizard in his head.

 

When Michael wakes up in the morning, he realises that the half of the bed Luke took up was still warm, but his train of thought is interrupted when Calum bounds into the room, waving his driving licence in the air, yelling about going out to explore.

 

Michael groans, burying his head into the sheets and inhaling deeply. He jerks his head away the moment he smells Luke on the sheets, and a hint of _girl._ It’s disgusting. Michael ends up agreeing to go exploring with Calum, and Calum’s face lights up. Michael can’t help but feel a portion of the euphoria that Calum feels.

 

Fans across the street are waving wildly at them, and Michael nudges Calum. “Bro, fans over there,” Michael says, waving back and hearing them shriek their heads off. Calum turns around and smiles.

 

“Did you know about Igg-Arzaylea and Luke?” Michael asks Calum, after they’ve successfully crossed the street because _safety first_. Calum looks up at Michael, then nods, eyes darting around and looking at everything except Michael.

 

He’s so pissed now, his chest feels heavy and he doesn’t know why. He’s never minded when Arzaylea and Luke were fucking, why now?

 

It all falls into place when he looks at Calum, and Calum’s examining him with a curious and concerned face, and Michael realises how odd it must look, genuinely stressing over his best friend having a girlfriend. He should be happy, Arzaylea looks like she’d be a nice girl (who is he kidding, she can’t even pay her rent), and he trusts Luke’s judgement. After all, all he knows about Arzaylea is what the fans know, snippets of her life gathered through intense trawling of every social media she owns.

 

Maybe he’s worried about Luke, what if she breaks his heart? Michael remembers Luke dating Aleisha, and being bitter and jealous as well, but that was only because he liked Aleisha, but she chose Luke over him. Michael doesn’t think he can handle seeing Luke like a lovesick puppy again, tearing up at odd moments and having to excuse himself from the room when a love song came on.

 

Michael gives Calum a tentative smile, reassuring the raven-haired boy. Calum doesn’t seem convinced, but drops the topic as he begins to slap Michael’s arm, gesturing towards a dog in front of them.

 

The dog’s owner smiles at them, and asks Calum if he would like to pet the dog. Calum practically radiates fondness as he stoops to ruffle the dog’s fur. The dog ignores Calum though, and chooses to paw at Michael’s leg, panting and whining.

 

Michael absentmindedly pats at the dog, somehow being able to relate to it. He’s the dog, and he’s always yearning for Luke when he could have so many other choices. He snaps out of it, mentally facepalming as he realises he’s identifying with a _dog_ when he hears Calum trying to bark.

 

He eventually manages to drag Calum away, back to the hotel where they have a bro cuddle on Calum’s bed. It’s silent and Michael’s about to fall asleep when Calum says, “How do you feel about Arzaylea and Luke?” Michael feels the blood rushing to his head, and he must have been caught at an especially emotional time, his man period or something, because he starts tearing up and blubbering. He’s not even sure what he’s talking about as he starts to cry. Calum doesn’t seem phased, just pulls Michael in tighter and rubs at his back.

 

“Ash and I knew, you like Luke right?”

 

Michael feels his stomach lurch, as he chokes out an especially loud sob. He hates living in denial, and hates being exposed, hates people knowing him better than he knows himself. Hell, he barely even knew that he loved Luke not-so-platonically, until about 30 seconds ago when Calum said so.

 

“Does he know?” Michael asks, looking at Calum with red-rimmed eyes.

 

Calum shoots Michael a pitying smile, and shakes his head no.

 

Michael’s just about to continue crying some more, but the door swings open and Ashton comes running in, jumping onto the bed and turning it into a cuddle sandwich, with Michael wedged in the middle. He can feel the blonde’s curls tickling his neck, and he squirms a little.

 

Calum’s communicating with Ashton through facial expressions, and Michael can’t be bothered to try and decode what raising the left eyebrow and glancing at him meant.

 

Ashton speaks up after a while. “Bryana says Arzaylea isn’t that bad.”

 

Michael’s face crumples and the waterworks start again. He’s ten times more embarrassed crying in front of Ashton. He’s always had this sort of admiration for Ashton, because the blonde was older and more mature. Also, Michael kind of had a crush on Ashton when they first met and Ashton was wanking material for the first 3 months Michael knew him.

 

He doesn’t think Ashton knew, but Michael’s bloody obvious with his crushes.

 

Michael’s enveloped in between two of his best friends, but it still doesn’t feel complete without Luke. Calum’s singing softly in his ear, and Michael eventually calms down and falls asleep, tear tracks dried up on his face.

 

He wakes up to Calum and Ashton whispering furiously at someone, before slamming the door and coming back to bed with him. Michael’s too bleary-eyed and drowsy to care, so he falls asleep again.

 

Insistent pounding at the door wakes him up again, and Calum goes to the door again, his voice increasing in volume as he speaks to the person. He yells out, “Fine!” and steps aside to let the person in.

 

Michael wishes he hadn’t woken up at all, just stayed asleep forever when Luke walks in and stands at the foot of the bed. He’s keeping his eyes tightly shut, trying to act as if he’s sleeping.

 

“He’s sleeping. I told you, come back later.” Ashton whispers, and Michael can almost hear him frowning.

 

“What did I do? Why the fuck do all of you hate me all of a sudden?” Luke says, and the dejection and sadness he feels hangs heavy in the room. Calum sighs, and asks Luke if he’s dating Arzaylea. Luke must have nodded, because Calum says, “Thought so. Maybe you could’ve told us. Michael here is –“

 

Michael opens his eyes immediately and shoots up from the bed, silencing Calum and shakily exclaiming, “What are you guys talking about? You’re so noisy, I was trying to sleep because sleep is important and I don’t get enough sleep and maybe we should all take a nap because science says that we all need 8 hours of sleep on average.”

 

The silence following that is deafening and Michael would punch himself if he could, so he settles for shoving his face into the pillow, groaning in frustration.

 

He wants to cuss Calum and Ashton out for betraying him when the door clicks shut behind them and he’s left alone with Luke. Luke approaches Michael and sits beside him, rubbing his back.

 

“Sorry for not telling you, I just wanted to make my own decisions and stuff, being the baby of the band sucks sometimes, you know?”

 

Michael grunts to show he’s listening.

 

“Arzaylea’s really hot, and she’s really good in bed. Her ex is an asshole, I think we’re good together.”

 

Michael turns to look at Luke then, and says, “Is she going to hurt you?”

 

Luke looks like a deer caught in the headlights, and he shrugs. “I don’t know, I don’t _love_ her or anything, she’s nice I guess. I think I love someone else.”

 

Michael feels like he’s about to be sick, being forced to listen to Luke talk about loving someone else that’s not him.

 

His curiousity gets the better of him, and he asks, “Who is it?”

 

Luke looks scared for a moment, then mumbles, “You.”

 

He barely gives Luke time to react before he’s pulling Luke into a kiss, his chapped lips sliding over Luke’s, tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair, sticky from the hairspray.

 

Luke kisses him back, gripping onto Michael’s hips. Michael moves into Luke’s lap, straddling him and continuing to kiss Luke like he’s never going to be able to do it again.

 

It strikes him then, that he might never be able to kiss Luke like that again. Michael puts more effort into it, sliding his mouth from Luke’s lips to his neck and sucking bruises into the pale skin there. Michael sees marks Arzaylea left, and jealousy surges through his veins as he sucks hard on those spots, rebranding them as his marks.

 

Luke is _his_.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi please comment and tell me what u thought and what i can work on yknow the usual i love u also i know everything i write moves really fast im sorry D:


End file.
